1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of polymerizable primarily linear thermoplastic polyurethane elastomers with acrylate side groups. The elastomers are soluble in organic solvents, and may be cross-linked by conventional curing techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that cross-linkable polyurethanes can be produced by incorporating therein unsaturated diols such as butene diol. However, the reactivity of these double bonds is so low that cross-linking is difficult to implement.
It is also known that polyurethanes with acrylate double bonds at the end of the polyurethane chain can be prepared. The problem with these products, however, is that they have chains with many double bonds and are either too short or too branched. Both properties result in polyurethane elastomers of poor mechanical properties.